Taken Away
by Darkness is where I thrive
Summary: Moses runs away from egypt and gets kidnapped running away and now he's in a strange foreign land with just the clothes on his back and a slight crazy girl as his only friend and guide will he ever get back to egypt read notes will explain a lot more
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

Taken Away

**This a fanfic of the prince of Egypt and Moses does not kill the Egyptian but runaways in self exile for being a Hebrew and no he doesn't get taken back to Egypt or go to Midianites and I won't have Tzipporah or Jethro in this fic and Moses will not go the Midianites at all. Also it will mostly be in 3rd person following Moses but will sometimes follow other people and will have thoughts. Also I have not watched the movie so this all might not be accurate.**

Chapter 1: Leaving

**Moses Pov.**

Moses walks through the palace. Thinking over what he learned in the last few days. That he was a Hebrew not a Egyptian, that he was born to a different set of parents than who he thought was his parents, the pharaoh and his queen, and he was born a slave. All of these things were what he thought off as he walked. As the thoughts and emotions swirled around inside, he knew only two feeling pain and confusion. Moses then went to his room and grabbed a cloak, a bag, and some of the food and water the servants had laid out earlier and left for the desert. On his way to the palace entrance he ran into Ramesses.

"Moses what are you doing?" Ramesses asked "And what in the world are you wearing?"

"I'm leaving Ramesses. I don't know if I will come back but I need time to sort this news out and I can't do that here not with all this pain and with everyone knowing that I'm a slave."

"Mo you can't leave, besides no one will care if you were born a Hebrew. I don't."

"Don't call me Mo. I don't call you Ram like when we were kids and you know everyone in court is so judging. As soon as I show my face in court again everyone will start to whisper. Everyone but you and Mom and Dad and you all know that." Said Moses

"Yeah but still you can't leave. I'll miss you and so will Mom and Dad." Ramesses said almost shouting

"I know you guys will miss me but this is something I have to do. And don't even think about coming along. Mom and Dad won't be able to handle both of us going missing and you are still next in line for the throne. You have a duty to Egypt. You can't leave."

"And you think you can!" Ramesses screamed. Moses knew Ramesses was going to be mad but he never thought that Ramesses was going to be this mad.

"I will be missed but not as much as you. I am just the adopted son and have no chance for the throne no matter what happens but you and your children will have the throne. If you go missing, Dad will have search parties out for you till they find you. That will just go against my reason for leaving. It will be chaotic and I'm looking for a place I can stay for so I can think things through."

"Your right. Leave. I'll watch and make sure you get away because knowing Dad he already knows your train of though and has guards stationed to make sure you don't leave," Ramesses said.

"Thanks Ram. Make sure Mom and Dad don't send the Calvary to look for me."

"I won't and Moses"

"Yes," Replied Moses.

"Make sure you don't get killed and come back as soon as you have figured everything out. I don't think I could stand you being away for to long brother." Said Ramesses.

"Sir yes sir," Moses replied back sarcastically.

"Get going you jack ass,"

"Yes Ramesses and thanks for everything." said Moses. Moses then ran into the night not knowing he wouldn't see his brother or Egypt again until five years later.

**You all must hate me with the cliff hanger but if I didn't end it here I would be a lot longer. Also this fanfic will be very long because I will cover at least 6 years of time and will probably will have at least one or two of Ramesses pov's and might have ****Tuya**** and Seti pov's while Moses is gone. Also Moses will only be gone from Egypt for 5 years time.**

**Next chapter: Moses gets out of the palace and the alarm is sound. So yes Moses does have guards chasing him trying to bring him back to the palace and you will find out why probably in the 3rd chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Away

Taken Away

**Sorry for taking so long, but I was busy with some stuff. So this is ch 2 of taken away also I forget to say in the last chapter that the only thing that relates to the movie or the bible version is the characters themselves and the setting in Egypt and the Hebrews are slaves. Also please excuse my spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Also the characters and anything else is in the prince of Egypt does not belong to me.**

**"Speech"**

**'thoughts'**

Chapter 2: Getting Away

**Moses' Pov**

After getting out of the palace walls while avoiding detection by the guards, Moses got to the city, where he saw all the Hebrew slaves working on some building. As he saw them work, he thought 'Is this what I would have happened to me had the pharaoh and his wife not adopted me.

He then saw a Egyptian guard beating a old Hebrew slave for drop his sack in exhaustion. He almost went to the guard but before he could the old man quickly apologized and wisely got out of there as soon as possible.

Moses thought 'I need to get out of here to think without all this anger and pain in my way.'

Moses then went to the city walls and found a small opening in the wall. Which he quickly squeezed through just as a group of guards came by.

'That was close. To close for my liking.' With that though in mind he quietly slipped away from the city and ran into the dessert. When he got about a mile from the city, he heard the siren from the palace.

'Well, someone found out I was gone. This is getting interesting.' He thought as he slipped away into the darkness trying to put as much distance between him and the city before the guards decide to come into the desert on horseback.

**Again sorry for taking so long. I hope you don't mind the spelling and grammer mistakes. I promise next chapter will not be in Moses' Pov but in Ramesses. I will also have more then just Moses and Ramesses' Pov but this is mostly from Moses' Pov with a few others every once in a while.**


End file.
